Thomas
Thomas '''was the main protagonist of the official Thomas Gets Grounded series who is created by adamkleinschmidt2003. He has a girlfriend named Chloe, a younger sister called Suzie, has lots of friends as school, has not been a respected student by the teachers until the series ended, and had abusive parents. Keith, the official school bully, is his arch-nemesis but olny adamkleinschmidt2003 version. '''NOTE: He used to be a GoAnimate troublemaker between late 2011 and early 2014 before he started to change from one day to the next and since then he had been writen straight A's and B's. Now his parents are nicer towards him, He also used to be a bully in his childhood, but then started to mature slowly. He lives in Denver, Colorado together with his wife Chloe in 2021. Information Full Name: Thomas Castello Gender: Male Hair color: Light Yellow Age: 23 Born: June 14, 1996 (Fox Park, Wyoming, USA) Occupation: High School Student Family: ''' Conrad Castello (biological father, deceased in 2007) Salli Castello (biological mother, deceased in 2007) Diesel Russo (adoptive father, voiced by Diesel, born in March 19, 1964) Kimberly Russo (adoptive mother, voiced by Kimberly, born in June 16, 1971 as Emily Breaker) Suzie Russo (sister) Hometown: Denver, Colorado '''Voice: Shy Girl (Birth), Kimberly (Birth-Age 6), Brian (Age 7-16), David/Evil Genius/Zack (Age 17-present), Steven (briefly) Ethnicity: Caucasian-American Political view: Conservative Religious view: Christian (Reformed) Extra information: Name: Thomas Giancarlo Russo Likes: His girlfriend, Looney Tunes, Family Guy, South Park, The Cleveland Show, American Dad, Step by Step, Family Matters, The Simpsons, Futurama, Bob's Burgers, The Temptations (just like his dad) Taylor Swift till 2018, Louvin' Brothers, 1611 King James Bible Dislikes: Barney, Baby Shows, Taylor Swift until 2018, when Chloe discovered Swift's true political views, they both officially dislike her Getting Grounded (now it's not that often anymore, since he is being more careful), immature users Friends: Brian, Eric, Baxter, Princess Denise, Milton Enemies: Diesel Hamilton, Memy9909, and Keith(Only adamkleinschmidt2003 Version) Languages he speaks: English, Italian, French and German Origin Thomas' paternal grandmother was born in Nigeria, but was adopted into a British family during the Nazi reign and World War II in 1940 when she was just a baby. Then in 1959 she married to a locomotive driver called David Russo whose father was born in the Italian part of Switzerland. In Autumn 1964, their son Talmage, Thomas' father, was born. Trivia He wears a white buttoned shirt with a collar, a brown apron with buttons and suspenders, blue jeans and white shoes. He used to be a troublemaker until MCFRSandHCDFRS10000 and LW97 turned him into a hero. Suzie has his old behaviour probably. His grounded series ended in early 2014. His voice got changed to Steven already in mid 2013 by a user called Carl G, but this video got ignored. Adult Version He wears a white tie and a red shirt which looks like a businessman with "not too hard" pants, and Thomas has a yellow mustache hanging under his nose. Category:Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Male Characters Category:Non troublemakers Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Baxter Fans Category:Russo Family Category:90's births Category:Los Angeles High School Students Category:Swiss people Category:Characters from Georgia Category:1997 Births Category:1997 births Category:August births Category:February Births Category:Americans Category:Eastmore School Students Category:Characters who got kicked out of karate Category:Getting Bullied Category:Grand Chase Fans